1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat including an ottoman provided at a front portion of a seat cushion such that the ottoman can be stored and unfolded to function as a footrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a vehicle seat which has an ottoman provided at a front portion of a seat cushion and functioning as a footrest, and has a configuration in which the ottoman is stored and unfolded by a rotational motion using a plurality of links (JP-UM-Hei. 3-45748).
In the technique described in JP-UM-Hei. 3-45748, as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, an ottoman 104 is connected to a seat back frame 121 through a link mechanism, and the ottoman 104 is configured to be pushed up to an unfolded position in association with a motion to recline a seat back backward (a motion to move the rear side of the seat back frame 121 forward).
As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, on a base frame 151 which is a fixed structure, support portions 151A and 151C are provided.
The seat back frame 121 is supported to be rotatable around the support portion 151A. Therefore, when the seat back is tilted from a normal use position shown in FIG. 7A to a comfortable position shown in FIG. 7B, the seat back frame 121 rotates around the support portion 151A, thereby moving a slide frame 131 supported by a support portion 131A forward.
One end of the slide frame 131 is supported on the seat back frame 121 through the support portion 131A, and the other end thereof is supported on a first link member 141 through a support portion 131D.
One end of the first link member 141 is supported on the base frame 151 through the support portion 151C, and the other end thereof supports one end of a second link member 142 through a support portion 141A, and at an intermediate position between both ends of the first link member 141, the support portion 131D is provided to support the slide frame 131.
One end of the second link member 142 is supported on the other end of the first link member 141 through the support portion 141A, and the other end thereof supports an ottoman frame 143 through a support portion 142A.
As for the ottoman frame 143, one end of the ottoman frame 143 is supported by a support portion 152C of a fixed arm 152 fixed to the base frame 151, and an intermediate position of the ottoman frame 143 is supported on the other end of the second link member 142 through the support portion 142A.